Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are an important class of solid-state devices that convert electric energy into light. Improvements in these devices have resulted in their use in lighting fixtures as replacements for conventional incandescent and fluorescent light sources. LEDs have significantly longer lifetimes than both incandescent bulbs and fluorescent tubes. In addition, the energy conversion efficiency of LEDs has now reached the same level as that obtained in fluorescent light fixtures and promises to exceed even these efficiencies.
A single LED produces too little light to be used as a replacement for a conventional lighting source in most applications. Hence, a replacement light source must utilize a large number of individual LEDs. The packaging costs and reliability problems that result from having to use large numbers of individual LEDs present challenges that must be overcome if LED-based light sources are to reach their full potential as replacements for conventional light sources.